


field of lemon drops

by pjshye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, lots of kisses, might do a sequel if people are interested, they are the lomls, we just need more chenji content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjshye/pseuds/pjshye
Summary: all chenle wanted was fresh air from a party, but was given lots of honey kisses from a vampire instead. not like he was complaining or anything about it, though.or a chenji! vampire fanfic that no one asked for.





	field of lemon drops

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of the plot, all of the characters are of legal age. 
> 
> this is based on a semi-prompt i found on twitter!! hope i didn’t disappoint :]

chenle dug through his closet, letting out a few grunts and groans as he was looking for “The Outfit”, which was what he called “the perfect outfit”. eventually, he found what he was looking for, and tossed over an oversized dark green tee that would hang loosely below his collarbones, a typical pair of black ripped jeans, with a patterned white jacket to top his outfit on his bed. 

chenle quickly changed into his outfit, anxiety biting him every second. “come on chenle, you’ve spent so much time making a decision, don’t let it go to waste. think straight, even though you're not, and style yourself up well. after all, you're zhong chenle.” he slapped his face lightly, bringing himself to face reality. 

he smiled in satisfaction when he checked himself out in the mirror. he swapped on some basic makeup, adding pink eyeshadow and rose gold glitter to accentuate his small eyes. he applied his brand new pink lipgloss on his soft lips with ease before keeping the bottle in his pocket. chenle stood in front of the mirror, and grabbed his phone, snapping a few pictures for his instagram. a small smile grew on his lips as he observed his work. after all, chenle was a makeup artist, and he definitely had the skills. 

the drive to the party wasn't that long, and before he knew it, chenle pulled up to the house. he leaned on his car after getting out, gently massaging his temples. he groaned and took five deep breaths, and reminded himself that everything was going to be okay. 

he pulled open the front door and was immediately met with the unmistakeable stench of alcohol. loud music was blasting in his ears, with a sea of drunk people dancing around in the hall. he located his friends and made his way over to them near the potted plants, and half-covered his eyes with his hand and his ear with the other. 

“sorry to interrupt your hot makeout session, but uh, just to let you know or whatever, yeah, i came.” chenle squinted his eyes, making them adjust to the darkness more quickly. 

“woah, am i seeing this right? lele finally coming to a college party? and yeah, thank you for apologising,” the shortest one of them, which chenle identified as renjun chuckled. chenle noted that renjun, jeno and jaemin had matching makeup looks; it wasn't difficult to spot the glitter stars around their eyes when light was reflecting on them, making them stand out and shine. “have fun lele! let us finish our stuff, and we'll find you and stick around.” he finished. 

“chenle, don't worry, yeah? you've made so much effort to come here, must as well enjoy yourself huh. don’t forget to breathe. we’ll be around,” jeno smiled and patted chenle's shoulder. 

chenle nodded and he was about to leave to look for a drink, but was quickly engulfed in a hug. he could already tell who it was by the arms wrapped tightly around his waist, but he still turned around and smiled. “thank you nana hyung, jeno and renjun hyungs.” jaemin pinched his cheeks one last time and freed chenle, waving at the younger with a motherly smile. when chenle was out of sight, jaemin cheekily muttered, “time to finish up what we were doing,” and turned around to face his boyfriends. 

chenle helped himself to the cartons and bottles in the refrigerator and poured himself a cup of apple juice. he didn't bother reading the big label, clearly stating "not apple juice", and simply downed the liquid. 

“apple juice burning your throat? more likely than you think.” he thought. he took a few big gulps, and seated himself on a stool, letting his feet rest lazily on the ground. 

chenle found himself refilling his cup with more of that apple juice, and a red, fizzy liquid. he quickly gulped down the entire cup when he felt the familiar tightening of his chest, and struggled out to the back exit to get fresh air. damn his claustrophobia. 

by the time he was out, he was half drunk. chenle could barely walk in a straight line, and his mind was in a huge mess. he wandered down the alley, away from all of the noise and people, but he froze when he heard footsteps nearby. 

a cold hand on his shoulder sent multiple shivers down chenle’s back. he felt his heart beating a million times faster, cheeks growing hotter by the second. 

he spun around, and he was certainly not expecting a beautiful boy standing in front of him, eyes burning into his.

grey hair, pale skin, incredibly tall, perfect makeup, including that winged eyeliner.

but those small but plump lips made everything fall out of place. 

oh god, he was _hot_. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

the boy’s lips broke into a genuine smile. chenle’s confusion turned into panic when he saw the corner teeth of his jaw extending out, revealing his pearly, white fangs that shone in the dark alley. 

thank god for the alcohol, otherwise chenle would have shown his utmost fear. 

chenle knew he was fucked. 

the boy started to walk forward, keeping his hand on chenle's shoulder. frankly, chenle was scared out of his wits, but he decided it was best to follow and moved backwards, back soon pressing against the brick wall. he looked up, meeting cold eyes that bore into his. he tried searching for something in his eyes, a tad bit hopeful, but found burning flames somewhere in his eyes, shivering at the sight of dark red blood vessels. it made him look so damn intimidating to the point that he was going to pee in his pants. 

“you're pretty. no, fuck, you're drop dead gorgeous.” the vampire threw his head back and laughed, eyes crinkling into two flat lines. chenle couldn’t tell if he was mocking him, or he genuinely found it funny. 

chenle nearly fully sobered up, feeling able to gain almost full control of his actions. he couldn't gain control of the way his body started tensing up, though. he felt his sweat rolling down his cheeks like a furball, absorbing his makeup along the way. chenle chuckled internally at the thought of the vampire hearing the speed his heart was going at, but cursed after, because he might actually be able hear it and decide to let his thirst get over him, drinking the shit out of him, leaving him to die.

the taller did hear how fast chenle’s heart was pumping each second, and the sweet, scent of blood was making him lose his damn mind. 

usually, humans smelt of metal and something sour, from the iron in the blood flowing through the body, and from the sweat from all of the panic. 

however, for the first time ever, the boy thought he smelt of something else, somewhere along the lines of sweet honey and sugar. 

he felt as if he was in front of the human version of a rainbow. he felt as if he was standing in the middle of a field of lemon drops, covered by a blanket of sweet, sticky syrup. he felt as if he was lucky for once, being blessed by a wonderful angel. 

chenle on the contrary felt the opposite. he believed the vampire was actually going to drain him from blood, as he was trapped helplessly. he felt his hands starting to shake, body losing balance. after locking eyes with the taller, he decided not to ever again, afraid of him finding something unwanted in his eyes. 

the vampire gave in to the sound of chenle’s heart, allowing his thirst to take control of him, just like every other night. 

his hands moved swiftly, having done this dozens of times. he pulled chenle’s collar with ease, letting his jacket drop down his shoulder loosely. 

he bent down and hovered above the crook of chenle's neck. 

chenle closed his eyes. his fists were clenched tightly together, as if any movement would offend the taller.

chenle never fully understood what made the vampire‘s lips on his neck such an intimate affair, until his teeth grazed his pulse, and he knew that the taller boy could tear open his throat and make him bleed in his arms, but instead, he chose to kiss. 

the vampire‘s soft, cushion lips came into contact with chenle’s delicate, papery skin. 

the vampire felt the way blood was pumping through below his lips, giving it a few more delicate kisses. he looked up, trying to analyse the shorter boy’s reaction. he frowned upon seeing chenle’s eyebrows being furrowed, and burst into laughter. 

“what’s so funny? aren’t you gonna bite me?” chenle was so fixated on this, that he didn’t realise the taller sliding his hand into his, intertwining them. he rubbed his thumb over chenle’s palm, calming him down. 

“yeah, i could. but something about you just makes me want to protect you instead of hurting you.” the vampire said, noticing chenle’s bright red cheeks. 

chenle rolled his eyes and pulled the taller closer to him. “just kiss me already, you giant.” the vampire wasted no time in wrapping his left arm around chenle’s waist, cupping his cheek with his right palm, closing all proximity between them. he pressed his lips against the smaller’s, and he found himself going back for more heart-shaped kisses. 

the way their lips slotted perfectly between each other sealed the deal. who knew that the ruthless vampire that drunk from humans every night without fail would give up his daily dosage to kiss a human instead? 

chenle’s heart fluttered as he felt the vampire place his cold hand on his warm back, allowing their chests to be pressed against each other. their lips moved in sync, as if they were meant to be. perhaps, maybe they were. 

the vampire floats on euphoria as chenle opens his mouth partially, and he wastes no time in sliding his tongue in, deepening it. the dead silent alley was now filled with the sounds of lips smacking against each other, hearts flying all over the place. 

both of them enjoyed the feeling of their lips moulding together as everything around them disappeared, and they were smiling every now and then between their kisses. 

their lips are nearly numb from all of of the bites and tugs, evidently wet from the tongues that slide over them. it’s too good to be real, and chenle feels himself slipping into the cold, night air. 

after god knows how long, they pull apart, panting for their life. chenle touches his sore lips with his fingertips, shocked from their little session. if this was what his friends did all the time, the human surely wanted to do this all over again with the vampire for the rest of his life. 

his gaze falls to the vampire fiddling with his fingers, and he smiled in satisfaction when he saw how the taller’s lips were just as swollen. 

chenle finally feels his phone buzzing non stop in his pocket, but he chooses to dismiss it. 

“let’s get ice cream, and you can drink my blood after, since you can’t really consume human food,” chenle suggests. the vampire raises his eyebrows, but immediately agrees when he saw the little pout on chenle’s face. he grabbed his hand and intertwined it once more, giving it a light kiss. 

“the name’s chenle,” 

“and the name’s jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a kudos if you liked this :] 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pjsren)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/pjshye)


End file.
